huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
William
William is a contestant from Survivor: Redemption Island, Survivor: Philippines and Survivor: Cook Islands. Survivor: Redemption Island William was originally placed on the orange Ometepe tribe during Survivor: Redemption Island. At the beginning of the game, the women formed their own alliance and were hoping to bring one of the men in for the time being. However, they were unsuccessful and when they lost the second immunity challenge, Clara was voted out. Ometepe won two more immunity challenges, saving the tribe. When they lost again, three alliances went head to head, one consisting of the men, one for the women and the third involving Katniss, Jeremiah, Peeta, William and Virgil. Danny was voted out at tribal council. Glimmer, sensing she was on the bottom, tried to reel in Katniss' alliance to vote with them by throwing the boys under the bus. This was unsuccessful and the womens alliance began to crumble. Katniss' alliance was successful in voting out Glimmer, Mia and Kat, sending them to Redemption Island. This left William's all male alliance on the bottom of the tribe. At this point, William made the merge. It was clear as soon as the tribes merged that the original Zapatera tribe had untrustworthy alliances. Mandy, sensing she could be eliminated soon, proposed an super alliance with Katniss' Ometepe tribe. This resulted in the eliminations of Isobel, Jett and Cindy. By this point, the super alliance were the only castaways left in the game and had to turn on each other. Virgil and William were invited by Mandy's alliance to make it further in the game by turning on their original Ometepe alliance. This resulted in the eliminations of Jeremiah, Katniss and Peeta. The Zapatera alliance were in the majority and turned on the last two Ometepe members. This resulted in the elimination of William, sending him to Redemption Island. In the final duel of the season, Katniss, William and Bethany competed for the last chance to return to the game. Only the first to finish will win and return to the game. William did not finish first and was offically eliminated from the game, making him a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, William voted for Mandy to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Philippines William returned to Survivor: Philippines originally on the red Kalabaw tribe. When they lost the first immunity challenge, William was the first target for his abrasive and loud personality. He was then voted out of the tribe on Day 3, making him the first boot. Survivor: Cook Islands William returned in Survivor: Cook Islands on the green Puka Puka tribe. They were slightly dysfunctional in the beginning. William formed an alliance with Jack and Rachel, hoping for a Final Three deal. When they lost the first immunity challenge, Jenifer was voted out. On Day 12, the tribes were dissolved into 2. William went to the red Aitutaki tribe, with fellow alliance member, Rachel. They were lucky by holding three immunity wins and did not have to go to tribal council. When mutiny was offered, Alexis and Liamm from the original Raro tribe joined Aitu. This meant that a power alliance of 5 was back together. When Aitu lost the next two immunity challenges, they voted out Johanna and Charlie, who were not in the majority alliance. When merge occurred, the castaways were split in alliance, with the Raro five in one position and the remaining five trying to gain power. Liamm was voted out after a 5-5 tie, meaning Raro was in danger. The Puka trio, with Jack back in the picture, had to vote out Carter and Brooklyn for their untrustworthiness. When Raro alliance members joined William, Katniss and Leo were voted out in succession. At the Final Five, the three non-Raro members took control of the game and voted out Kayla after Jack played his idol and Alexis. As promised at the beginning of the game, Rachel, William and Jack were the Final Three. Most of the jury believed William played in the shadows of Jack and Rachel. In the end, William did not receive any jury votes, earning him the title of Co Runner-Up. Voting History Trivia *William was considered for Survivor: Fiji but was ultimately cut. Had he been on the season, William would have originally been placed on the blue Kuneho tribe for his performance as a finalist during Survivor: Cook Islands. Category:Survivor: Redemption Island Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways